Akuma Love
by sarahberrabreanne
Summary: He walked with trudging strides down the street, his legs far apart and his shoulders slouching, giving nearby pedestrians the impression of some sort of delinquent. His school uniform was wrinkly and the only thing that looked nice within his outfit was the stiff and perfectly tied tie hanging from his neck.


**Chapter 1: Strange Things**

He walked with trudging strides down the street, his legs far apart and his shoulders slouching, giving nearby pedestrians the impression of some sort of delinquent. His school uniform was wrinkly and the only thing that looked nice within his outfit was the stiff and perfectly tied tie hanging from his neck.

Something else that stuck out on him was the long sword hanging from a strap on his back, scaring people even more than his posture and involuntary glare. Of course, the long katana was covered by the red bag, but anyone could tell how big of a weapon it was, especially on school premises. The teachers and students had called the first year out on it many times, but the principle never once punished the boy, and in fact even defended him, a strange behavior from the usually strict principle that baffled the teachers and their students.

Some had also noticed his unusually sharp teeth, and at one point silly rumors about the delinquent vampire in class 3-F spread through the school like wild fire. Others talked about his pointed ears, which were just as defined as his giant canines.

He didn't have any friends outside of his exorcist cram school class besides Godain, whom he had just become friends with recently. But even with only these few friends, it was paradise compared to his life in junior high and even elementary.

He hadn't gotten into any fights at his high school. Yet.

"Hey Rin!" Shiemi ran down the street after him, her book bag slamming against her legs.

Rin looked behind him. "Oh! Shiemi!" Heat rose to his face, remembering her rejection the other day. He casually looked away and scratched the back of his neck as she caught up to him.

"Have you seen Amaimon-Ambrosius lately?" Shiemi asked after a long pause, her eyes averted to the ground.

Rin immediately scowled more than he already was at the sound of the Baal's name. "No. Have you?"

"He is in my class, so it's hard to avoid him."

Rin sighed.

"But the other day he...told me something about you."

The half demon immediately snapped his head up, looking straight at Shiemi. "What was it?"

"To stay away from you because he," Shiemi stumbled with her words, "was jealous."

"Oh?" Rin gnashed his teeth together, his fists clenching inside his pockets.

Shiemi saw his expression and immediately began to panic. "Um uh he actually uh-"

 _Don't tell him why, though. Understand?_

The girl bit her lip and was silent for the rest of the walk to school, while Rin fumed and grumbled about how he wanted to kill "Umaimon" but how he shouldn't get into fights anymore either. Especially now that his life was being controlled and monitored by the True Cross Order. But he was more worried about Yukio being angry at him than anything else.

Rin walked Shiemi to her class, his eyes darting back and forth, on the lookout for the demon king. What he got instead was...another demon king?

Reiji Shiratori was leaning on the wall, surrounded by people asking him questions. He had bandages all over him, and even crutches for his leg.

Reiji made eye contact with Rin, recognizing the dark haired boy.

According to the monastery priests, Reiji had driven a truck into their church and began to pick a fight with Rin, who had rightfully defended himself and beat up Reiji. So Reiji's parents had helped pay for the damage done, and the priests apologized for Rin going overboard on Reiji.

Reiji was surprised that Rin was attending this school, since the last time they saw each other-from what Reiji remembered-Rin was looking for a job so he wouldn't have to go to high school.

But the first year also felt a writhing hatred forming inside him, and along with it a sort of excitement that he was getting a chance for revenge.

"Hey!" Reiji called after Rin, who narrowed his eyes threateningly.

Shiemi trailed behind Rin as he cautiously approached Reiji, disobeying Amaimon's orders. The crowd around Reiji parted as the two boys met each other in the middle.

"Okumura-kun," Reiji smiled at Rin. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I just got out of the hospital," he rubbed it in Rin's face.

"I can see that," Rin growled.

The crowd started to get bigger, even though the bell was ringing. Rin didn't have many friends, but he was still very "popular" in a sense because of his strange attributes.

Not only that, but he was actually popular with the ladies, and if it weren't for the strange attributes and his delinquent aura he'd probably be openly worshipped and revered as one of the most attractive boys in school. Most of the girls who had a crush on him kept their feelings a secret from everyone, embarrassed that they liked the vampire-elf-swordsman-thug that was apparently good at cooking according to Yukio, who was also extremely popular with the ladies, and no one was secretive about that.

Reiji was popular immediately because his parents were famous.

"Why don't you tell everyone here what's happened to me?" Reiji raised his eyebrows at Rin, a small smile creeping on Reiji's face.

Rin gritted his teeth. "I don't have to say nothin'."

"Oh? I think you do. You should apologize in place of Father Fujimoto, since he's dead and all."

Rin lashed out his hand and grabbed the color of Reiji's shirt. "Don't bring up my father!" Rin screamed into Reiji's face, his eyes wide and wild.

"Rin!" Shiemi grabbed the back of Rin's shirt. "S-Stop!"

"You and I both know it isn't his fault!" Rin roared, picking up Reiji by his collar and slamming him into the wall. The two crutches clattered to the floor.

"How? I had head trauma so I don't remember anything. I only know what the monastery priests told me," Reiji scowled.

Rin's tail lashed inside his shirt and he felt his body warm up, the same feeling he had when he summoned his flames. He breathed in and out, trying to calm down.

"What's going on?" Yukio started pushing through the crowd and saw Rin and Reiji. "Nii-san!"

Rin ignored Yukio and continued pushing Reiji into the wall.

"Okumura," a familiar voice said behind him. Rin turned to see Amaimon standing next to Shiemi.

Rin's eyebrows furrowed together. "This has nothin' to do with you!"

Amaimon grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Reiji, who slumped into the floor. "Can't you see it?" The demon king pointed with his lollipop at Reiji.

Rin looked at Reiji, trying to breathe in and out. His eyes widened as he saw the forked tongue, sharp teeth and pointed ears, details he hadn't noticed because he was so blinded by his anger.

"Astaroth was messing with you," Amaimon tugged again on Rin's shirt. "Don't go near this guy again, understand?" His voice was quiet as he spoke to Rin, so nobody could hear them.

Suddenly Mephisto popped up behind Yukio just as the first year finally forced his way through the crowd. All the students hadn't noticed the principle until now, and they all began to scatter until Mephisto raised his hand and ordered them to stay still.

"Before you all go to class, I'd like to clarify this situation for all of you."

"Ani's trying to cover up that he let in a demon king through his barrier before the exorcists find out," Amaimon whispered to Rin.

Mephisto glared at Reiji. "Shiratori-kun used to be the leader of a gang of delinquents in junior high. I let him attend school here, thinking he had quit his foolishness. But it turns out that he has still been in contact with these gang members."

Everyone began to murmur as Reiji looked aghast at the principle.

"Okumura-kun can attest to these things. Shiratori-kun and Okumura-kun had an incident before school began, an incident where Shiratori-kun was at fault. The only reason he came here was to get revenge on Okumura-kun for landing him in the hospital. But Okumura-kun was only defending himself after Shiratori-kun along with his gang drove a truck into his home, and threatened Okumura-kin and his family."

The crowd of students looked back and forth between Reiji and Rin.

"After I found out about these things, I realized there was an unpunished criminal amongst my students. Shiratori-kun, you'll be coming with me to the police station. Okumura-kun!"

Rin turned to Mephisto.

"Please forgive me for letting this happen. You aren't hurt, are you?"

Rin shook his head, confused with the entire situation.

Mephisto smiled and along with two policemen helped Reiji up, leading him outside of the school.

Another teacher came through the crowd and began yelling at the students to get to class.

"Tell me if anyone bothers you again, Okumura," Amaimon said as he walked into his class after Shiemi.

Rin couldn't think clearly during his morning classes, puzzled by the events of that morning. Why was Amaimon acting weird? Why was Mephisto being more sympathetic than usual? How did Astaroth get through Mephisto's barrier? And what was with the warning Amaimon gave Shiemi...?

Rin fell asleep a few times during class.


End file.
